Use Your Words
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. When a phone call goes too far will it ruin their friendship or finally take everything to the next level?
1. Chapter 1

**Use Your Words**

**Chapter One**

**Monday February 15th, 2010**

**Note- This takes place after Penelope dyed her hair red during season five.**

The sound of his moans as he spewed out cum, finding his release then whispering her name, would forever live in her memory. It had been the most seductive, sexy, guttural noise he had ever made into her ear.

She had needed what they had last night. And she was pretty damn proud of herself for going out and getting what she needed most.

Penelope Garcia was in the midst of her own mini sexual revolution. Last night had been so exhilarating. She didn't plan to make it a habit but damn it had been fun.

Like uber awesome fun. She would never forget it, that's for sure.

She had a smile on her face all day at work. That was until the team came filing off the elevator, just as she happened to be walking by, and her eyes connected with the furious eyes of her best friend.

Gulp. Maybe he wasn't as okay with the whole thing as she was.

Penelope stood there frozen as her friends greeted her with round of casually tossed "Hey, Garcia," and a quiet, sedate "Penelope," from Hotch.

Derek waited till the glass door swung shut behind them and then he stalked closer to her, took her by the arm and said "We gotta have a talk right now."

He led her over to the stairwell, pushed open the door and followed her inside.

She could feel tension radiating off him. Hot, angry, frustrated waves washed over her. Suddenly she was nervous. It was all supposed to be in fun. What the hell was his problem anyway? They sure had a good time together last night. Wasn't it a little hypocritical to blame it all on her in the light of day?

He could have stopped it any time he wanted.

"Derek-"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

She swallowed hard. It wasn't easy to think with him standing so near to her and his eyes boring into hers as if she was under interrogation. "That it was Valentine's Day."

"Since when do we do _that_ on Valentine's Day?"

"Look it was not a big deal. Its not like it was the first time or anything."

"Oh, it was a very big deal and you damn well know it!"

Her eyes searched his. "Why? I know we haven't in a while but-"

"Damn it, Penelope, you can't pull shit like that on me. Do you hear me? Never do that again because if you do...."

The nerve of this man. Screw him. That was the last time she would ever get him off. See how he liked those apples. "If I do then what? Huh? You're done with me, Derek? What are you threatening?"

"Just don't test me!"

"Oh, don't test you, huh?" Her voice turned sultry as she backed him against the wall. Just who the hell did he think he was to talk to her this way? He must have forgotten just who he was dealing with if he thought he could treat her like she was in the wrong for what they both wanted, did and enjoyed. "What will happen if I do test you, Hot Stuff? Hmmm? Will you punish me? Bend me over and spank me? I know you're lying to yourself if you think you're gonna give me up for good. Give us up and what we have. You loved every second of last night and if you wanna lie about that to yourself that's fine but do me a favor? Don't you look in my eyes and try to convince me I was out of line. I think your sticky sheets would prove you to be a _big, fat liar_."

"You use me one more time when your boyfriend isn't around and we're gonna see who is lying to themselves around here."

She narrowed her eyes at him, pissed off that he was such a buzz kill, and stepped back. "That would be you."

He stepped forward. His hands trapped her between the railing and his body. "If you're unhappy or unsatisfied with Lynch then you take it up with that man. You leave me out of it. I won't be messed with for your fucking amusement cause your boyfriend ain't doing his job and don't have what it takes to keep a smile on your face."

"Last night had not a damn thing to do with Kevin!" she screamed at him, tears coming to her eyes, and her anger doubling and tripling.

This was so humiliating. A part of her was starting to hate Derek for doing this to her. She pushed him away from her and headed for the door. It was only two steps but she didn't make it because he grabbed her and spun her back around.

He held her gently by her upper arms. Both their breathing was ragged. "It sure as hell has something to do with Lynch in my book. He's your man. What would he think about last night, huh, baby girl? You think that's cool when you have a man you claim to be in fucking love with, huh? Just answer me that much. Cause I know I'm not the crazy one around here right now."

"For your information last night was about me. It was some fun for me. Because I deserve to have all the fun I want and I will have it. I just won't be having it with you ever again!"

"Damn right you won't. Have your nasty, kinky fun with _Lynch._ What the fuck is he good for if not that? I know he ain't your best friend. He ain't the one you can tell anything to. Hell, I doubt he's the one you dream about. So tell me, Penelope, why the fuck are you even with that guy still? If you need me and stuff like last night to have some fun in your life?"

"Now _that_ is the first smart thing you have managed to say all day, Morgan. I'm not with Kevin anymore. I got sick of him and I moved on- for me! And now I'm very sick of talking to you," she jerked away "and I'm walking away. Don't you dare try and stop me this time! You just talked yourself into never ever having any nasty, kinky fun with me again. And that, my friend, is really gonna suck for you. Cause what is it that you _dream_ about?"

With that sneered out at him she turned, jerked open the door of the stairwell and walked quickly back into the bullpen, her face burning hot, her heart racing and her hands shaking. How dare he ruin what had been her good memory till he came along with his alpha male attitude problem!

Just because he was so jealous over Kevin that he couldn't see straight Derek decided he had some right to get in her face. Well he had just went way too far by yelling at her.

Now Derek Morgan could get himself off or find some slut because Penelope would not be talking dirty to him again anytime soon.

He had just put her in the worse mood and right when she was flying high because of her newfound sexual freedom. He would not ruin her fun completely though just cause he had messed up this afternoon. She was planning to keep finding ways to explore her sexuality and do all the things she couldn't when she was dating Kevin. She just wouldn't be doing it with stupid, rude, wants it his own way all the damn time, Derek Morgan.

And to think she had made him come last night. She would take back every word now if she could.

**Note-** _So what exactly did our girl Pen say to Derek? Find out in chapter two's flashback. _


	2. Chapter 2

****

Use Your Words

Chapter Two

Note-

_this fic is dedicated to bellevivre who suggested two months ago that I write a Morgan and Garcia phone sex story. It took a while but here it is. _****

Monday February 15, 2010

Derek stood in the stairwell, stunned into silence, with his heart beating so fast he could hear it in his head. She was done with Lynch?

Why the hell didn't she tell him when it happened? Damn it. He had just really screwed up and it was all because he couldn't get her out of his head all day. He heard her voice whispering sexy words practically every second until he felt like he was going crazy. The plane ride home had been an exercise in torture.

All he could think about was all the things she had said to him the night before. All he wanted was to find her, kiss her luscious red lips, and then every other place on her. Suck at her breasts, caress her ample ass, bury his face in the crook of her neck as he emptied himself inside of her tight, wet heat.

Never before did Derek fantasize about baby making. Only with Penelope. And it had pissed him off so much that he saw red when he thought of how she would be fucking Lynch that night. Derek couldn't stand to know that for one more second- not after what had went down between himself and Penelope last night.

He wanted to yell at her that she was rude and thoughtless to taunt him with what he couldn't have.

How the hell do you treat your best friend that way? Dangle the one thing they want in front of them when it's the thing they crave they most but can't claim?

That is what he had thought she had done. But he had thought wrong. Now he felt like a total jackass and he knew that it would be a miracle if she ever talked dirty to him again.

She had taken him by surprise the night before. But that was nothing compared to what had just happened today. When she had told Derek that she was done with Lynch she completely threw his world off balance.

This changed_ everything_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

__

The night before:

"Hey, babe," he said as he picked up his cell when her ring tone filled the room.

Derek was already in bed at the hotel. Penelope had to know that he would be since it was an over an hour since they had broke for the night. They didn't have even eight hours off so it was important to get straight to sleep.

Not that he could sleep. He was tired but his mind wouldn't shut off. All day long JJ had been going on about freaking Valentine's Day and getting cute, adoring text messages from Will. Half of which, the clean ones, they all had to hear. Derek didn't even like this holiday on a normal year but last year and this one he had hated every damn second of it.

Screw Valentine's Day.

It was a Hallmark holiday and it didn't mean shit. He wasn't gonna let it get to him, that's what he decided days ago, but of course it did get under his skin to think of how he could be spending this day and every day before and after so differently if only his life had worked out better.

If he had made it work out better.

But he hadn't and he had no one to blame for his misery on this day but himself. So he tried not to think about it too hard. He focused on the unsub he was trying to catch. This damn, annoying holiday kept creeping into his thoughts anyway though.

"Are you all comfy in bed, Hot Stuff?"

"Yep. Just about to get some rest because tomorrow will be another long one."

"Uh, uh, uh, not so quick. Before you head off to dream land there is just one more thing you need to do today."

"Wish you a Happy Valentine's day, sweetheart? Okay, Happy Valentine's day." Deciding to be cute he made a kissing sound into the phone.

"No, that's not what I want but thank you uber much for thinking of me."

"Okay, I'll bite-"

"Oh, handsome, if only you would. Tell me, if I was there, just where would you bite me first?"

He chuckled. "Tell me what I need to do before I go to bed. What is it you want, baby girl? Anything for my girl."

"I want you to come for me."

He tensed up and then looked at the phone. He must have heard wrong. His whole body went hot. It had been years since they had phone sex. Like another lifetime ago. B.L. time - Before Lynch

"Garcia," Derek started in a warning tone. There was no way he was doing this with her. No way in hell.

He couldn't do this with her now. Not when she was fucking another man on a regular basis. Not when she was freaking in love with another guy. He wouldn't do this with her and that was all there was to it. She could forget it.

Before he could tell her that her sultry voice was filling his ear. "My body is burning hot right now. I've been thinking about you for hours. Thinking about your tongue between my legs. I'm so wet right now. Slick and hot. All for you. I need you to touch me there, baby. Touch me and make the ache go away. I wanna touch you too. Stroke your hard, thick cock over and over. Wet it with my tongue. Lick circles around the tip until you're pushing it into my mouth, my warm mouth surrounding you and then I'm taking you down my throat. You're so hard and thick. You taste so good. I can't get enough of licking you, sucking you. When you come I swallow every drop and then beg for more. Just like you swallow down the cum you make flow out of me when you suckle my clit. My nipples are so hard right now. They need your fingers to caress them...pinch them...twist them.....ease this ache, baby, please.....tell me you want to pump into me over and over and over and over and over again and again and again. I wanna ride you. I wanna feel all of your hard, thick cock buried inside of me. Feel you thrusting deep inside of me. Feel so close to you that every bit of your sculpted chocolate thunder body is rubbing against me. Nothing separates us as you fuck me hard and deep, so hard and so deep, so fast and deep and hard that you make me come like I've never come before. I come screaming your name. Do you feel me wrapped around you, baby? I'm all around you. Sliding up and down, up and down, up and down over your cock. My body clenching over and over as I whimper and squirm then start screaming your name. You kiss me then. Just to keep me quiet so we don't get caught. The walls in the round table room aren't thick enough but you don't really care cause you had to have me right then and right there at work in the middle of the day and now you do. Now I'm all yours. You flip me on my back and thrust into me again. Sliding all of your so thick and so hard, so big and it feels so good, cock deep inside of me. All the way till I can't take anymore. And then you slide almost all the way out again. Your mouth is all over my breasts now. You suck and lick and bite. I love it when you suck on my tits. Make them all wet and the nipples so hard they could cut glass. Only your mouth can take that hurt away. And you know that. So you suck and suck as you thrust in and out of me. Now you're getting close and I'm getting close..." she let out a moan. For another five minutes she carried on the same way as both their breathing got raspier and raspier and then she said "God, I'm so close. I'm just about there. Are you there too? Our timing is always perfect, baby. God it feels so good to have you fucking me. Derek, please, fuck me harder. Make me scream so loud that everyone hears us. Make them know I'm all yours. Oh God, baby, oh God.....I'm touching myself and I'm just about to come.....tell me you'll come with me. Please, baby, it will feel so good if I know you're right there with me."

"I'm there, baby girl." He had given in and started to stroke his dick. He did it fast and furiously because he wanted to cum before she stopped talking. And he was just about to. As he felt himself tense up he stroked roughly another few times

"Come, please, come, baby. Oh God," she moaned loudly "God, oh....yes, yes, I'm so close. Derek, only you can make it feel this good. It feels so fucking good, baby. Touching myself and thinking about you."

"Oh, fuck, oh....Penelope."

She hung up before he could say anything else. He didn't call her back. He was covered in cum and wondering why she had done this when it would only make him want her even more.

It hurt like hell to want what you couldn't have and to not be able to kill the want. When it came to Penelope he had tried to kill every bit of wanting that was inside of him but he couldn't do it. She had a boyfriend and he still couldn't do it.

She could make him come whenever she wanted. And they didn't even have to be in the same state. How does a man get over a woman with _that _kind of power over him?

Simple answer: he don't.

And that didn't even mention all the other ways she affected his every waking moment of life. She could make him cry, make him laugh, make him worry, make him run to her and run away. She could touch every place inside of him.

She knew it too.

Maybe in the past she hadn't known for sure that his heart was hers- maybe he didn't even know for way too long how she was all he wanted most- but by now she had to know. His jealousy, anger and pain over her long relationship with Lynch was not hidden well at all. He felt like a different man, a broken man, for so many days that she was at home fucking that loser into heaven.

Making Lynch feel the good loving Derek ached to have for his own.

Penelope knew him better than anyone. She had to pick up on the changes in him. He tried to hide it but he couldn't pull it off. He just got to a point where he couldn't hide his desire for her anymore.

So why had she hurt him this way tonight? She gave him a release and she gave him words he wanted to hear but the cost was gonna be severe. Knowing he couldn't really sink his dick into her tight wet heat and lose himself to that kind of blissful feeling with is baby girl was gonna damn near torture him half to death.

How dare she do this to him. Just wait till he saw her again. He was gonna tell her a thing or two about what he thought about her messing with his mind and jerking around his heart, that's for sure.

****

Note-

_So can Derek sweet talk Pen into forgiving him? Or is she gonna be stubborn about this? Find out when they talk about their fight in chapter three._


	3. Chapter 3

**Use Your Words**

**Chapter Three**

**Monday February 15th 2010**

Derek Morgan never had to go to any woman with his proverbial tail between his legs. At least no woman except his baby girl. If she was mad at him then he couldn't take it. He always had to do something to make it right.

Sure his stubborn pride would tell him to not give in to the urge but sooner rather than later every time he would find himself trying to make up with her. And if she should want to make up with him before he had the chance to go to her then he would jump all over her offer of an olive branch.

_Yeah, we're good, girl. Sure. Don't worry about it_, he would say as quick as he could get the words out, not thinking twice about it no matter what they had fought about.

He couldn't stand to stay in a fight with her. Nothing was worth feeling as disconnected and miserable as he did after they got into with each other.

Lucky it rarely happened that they found themselves arguing about anything important. But today they got into it and it was had turned heated quick.

Now he had to go to her lair and make it right with her. He wouldn't get any decent rest till he did and he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his paperwork either so he might as well stop wasting time- like he had been for the last couple of hours- and just get this over with before the work day ended.

Making his way to her office he knew that everyone he passed had a pretty good clue what he was going to do. That's because he always took a chocolate candy bar to Garcia's office when he was in the dog house. She hadn't been just flirting when she said she had a sweet tooth and chocolate was her favorite. It always made things better and so he made sure to come with some in hand whenever she was pissed at him.

He knocked on her door, waited for her to answer "You may enter the lair of The Oracle," and then walked inside.

Just being near her-smelling her perfume, seeing her sexy red hair and feeling her presence around him, even with her back turned- wrecked absolute havoc on his senses. That phone call last night was still sticking to him. It felt like every time he blinked he was remembering stroking his dick while imagining every single thing she said into his ear: fucking on the conference table in the round room. Sucking her tits making her feel so good. How his cock was made for her. Just her.

Okay. Maybe he had added that last part but that was in his fantasy- even if it wasn't what she said to him.

"Sweetheart."

She tensed up. "Turn and go whence you came, you ungrateful jackass."

Great. She was still pissed. The couple of hours he gave her to cool off hadn't been long enough it seemed.

Derek put his hands on her chair and said "Look at me, hard head," before he spun the chair around.

Her brown eyes flashed with conflicting emotions: anger, pain, regret but also hunger, lust and love.

God, he could stare in the eyes for every second he had left of his life and still not get bored.

Offering her the candy bar he said "I was out of line. What do you say we kiss and make up, baby?"

"Damn right you were! And no, _baby_," she slurred the endearment "we won't be kissing anytime soon. You want a smoking hot, get weak in the knees, feel like coming in your pants over how good it is, kiss? Look elsewhere. You don't seem to appreciate when I get you all turned on. So go find someone else to get you just as hot. I wish you luck."

She knew damn well only she could ever make him feel like that. He wanted the kiss she had described more than he wanted his next breath. He would take that kiss over oxygen any day of the week.

He would take any kind of kiss from her. Didn't she know that by now?

He opened the candy bar and then crouched in front of her. Breaking off a piece he held it up near her lips. "I know you love your chocolate."

"Stop it. I'm mad at you."

"Don't you want a little taste?"

"I have no use for anything you have, Hot Stuff. Not tonight or any night in the future so you don't have to worry about me, Kevin or how Kevin feels about me giving you what should be his. You get to have just what you picked for yourself. What you pick day after day. Being alone."

He sighed, stood up and ran his hand over his head. This was bad. Really bad.

She grabbed the chocolate out of his hand and slowly, seductively took a bite out of it. Just to show him what he would be missing. Derek had been waiting so long for her to be free of Lynch. Now to know she had dumped that guy and that she had wanted to spend her Valentine's Day getting Derek off had his mind whirling over what could happen next if he could get them back on track.

But she was insisting on not letting this go. That was frustrating as hell. She knew why he had gotten upset. Couldn't she show some sympathy for him? Be his sweet baby girl again?

He missed her so much. He wanted her so bad. She was wearing one of her low cut blouses and it was all he could do not to tug it down, slip her breast of her bra and suck away like her words had begged him to do the night before.

For years he had wanted to taste her skin, her tits, the sweetness between her legs, suck on her tongue, her clit, her throat, and shoot his cum deep inside of her. She was the only woman he _never _wanted to use a condom with. He didn't give a damn about if it was good timing in their lives for making babies. He just wanted to know when he was making love to her they could be creating a life, a future, a family, a dream that only Penelope could give him.

"Garcia, come on now. That was hitting below the belt," he said in frustration.

"The truth hurts. Just like it hurts when your best friend screams in your face after you do something nice for him. Something special. But don't you worry. You won't hurt me like that again because last night was the very...and I mean very....last time that I talk dirty to you. I hope you enjoyed it because the memory will have to last you."

"You know damn well why I got pissed! I don't wanna share you with Lynch. Is that so hard to get, baby girl? That I want you all to_ myself!_!"

Their eyes held each others. He didn't even take a breath. She seemed to be completely frozen.

Just then Emily came in. "Hey, PG, its quitting time...whoa, did I interrupt something?"

"No," Penelope said as she spun around and quickly shut down her computers.

"Garcia," Derek said, his voice warning her to not walk away from him right now.

Emily said "I'll meet you by the elevators."

"No!" Penelope cried. "I'm ready." She grabbed her purse.

"Garcia, hold on a damn minute. We were in the middle of something here."

"Derek, I have plans, okay? We'll talk later."

With that said she hurried away. He ended up sitting down on her couch and hanging his head. He didn't plan to tell her that he wanted her for his own on this day in this way. He just wanted to apologize for yelling and then ask her to go get a drink. Maybe later he could have flirt with her and said he was glad that she was a single sexy lady again- a red headed firecracker- and that it was about damn time she had cut Lynch lose. That if she was looking for a real man to have by her side she need not look any further. That when she was ready to date seriously again he would be ready for her this time. Ready for them. Ready to start baby making.

Okay he would leave out that last part. Keep it just in his head for a little bit longer.

But he did want them to be parents together. If they got together and it went good he wanted her to know she was the future mother of all his kids. She used to joke about wanting that too. For him it was no joke. It was the only way he'd ever have kids. He wouldn't let any other woman get pregnant by him. Penelope was born to be the woman who gave him a son and daughter. Maybe two sons and two daughters. Once he started thinking about it he always got carried away.

Probably cause the idea of baby making with her made him hard. It was a powerful thought. Creating life out of love. Their love.

Their love was so very real to him. Their love had always been the most real thing in his world. Under the surface somewhat but real. She had to know it inside of herself, no matter how hard headed she was being today.

Derek didn't wanna wait for her to cool down. He didn't want to waste another day. Tonight would be the one where he proved she couldn't go without talking dirty to him and that he could never stand to go without her- without at least hearing her sultry voice- for even one day of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Use Your Words

Chapter Four

Tuesday February 16th 2010

It was after midnight when Penelope's phone rang with Derek's ring tone. Her heart raced as she picked it up. "Yeah, baby?"

"Are you home, girl?"

"Nope. Em and I are still at the bar. Listen, I'm sorry I-"

Click.

She could have sworn he had hung up on her. That was unheard of. He never had hung up on her in the middle of her saying a sentence in the six years that they had known each other.

"Derek? Are you there?" She looked at the phone. It had full bars. Did the call get dropped?

She called him back but it went to voicemail. Oh shit. She had a feeling that she knew what was behind his question. He wanted her home for whatever he had in mind. Her heart raced a mile a minute.

Emily came walking back to their table, after going to the bathroom, and said "You can not let me go to the bathroom alone again. I got stuck talking to Comb Over Guy for ten minutes." That was a guy who had been hitting on them earlier in the night who got only drunker and more obnoxious as the night went on. "PG? You okay?"

"I gotta go home. Sorry to cut this night short, sweetie, but I have a feeling its in my best interest to get myself home as soon as possible."

"Let me guess, while I was gone you gave in and called Morgan? Your rushing home for some chick-a-chick a bow bow, aren't you?"

"He called me and I honestly have no idea what I'm heading home for but I think I better go there and find out. At least I won't have to make the first move. I was so mean to him earlier. I'm just glad he isn't holding it against me."

"Does he ever? That guy is so whipped when it comes to you. Its cute but also kinda of pathetic. He talks about being a big time player but you turned the game all around on him and none of his player moves mean a thing when you're in the room. He's all "Oh, baby girl, you're the best! You are the light of my life! You're my girl, Garcia!" and he does those thousand sit ups a day for you, too. He's all about you in every way. I even felt kinda bad for him when you were dating Kevin but not that bad, you know? It was karma biting him in the ass for being a player. He's lucky you are giving him another chance to get with you."

"We're both lucky if that happens but I don't know that it will. I was such a bitch earlier- "

"Don't blame yourself. He can take it. You don't wanna make it too easy on him. Let the player work for you. It's the only way he'll appreciate what he has. Make him work, work, work. W-o-r-k. Work for the booty, PG."

"Em, I think you're a little drunk, sweetie."

She downed the last of her drink. "Maybe a little. Sure you don't have time for one more?"

"I'm positive. Morgan is up to something and I better get home and figure out what."

"You just wanna rush home and get some booty. But he needs to do more than just strip. He needs to work for your loving. W-o-r-k."

"Come on. Time to get a cab."

"Okay but you know I'm right. Don't give it up too soon. It will just feed his ginormous ego!"

"Is ginormous a word?"

"Is uber a word?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope was pacing around her bedroom, her heart racing very fast, when she finally decided to call Derek. Though it was now almost one am she figured he would still be awake since he had called her less than an hour before.

"Baby girl."

"I'm home." She sat down on her bed.

His voice was deep and husky when he said "Very, very good, Penelope. Are you-"

"Still mad? No, handsome, I'm over it. Please tell me that we're good now. I know I was hard on you earlier but you killed my buzz and hurt my feelings at the same time. I should have been more sensitive though. You were completely right. It would be out of line to have kinky, dirty, good, hot, fun phone sex if I was still seeing Kevin. No wonder that you were upset thinking that but you got way too heated under the collar, sweetness, and it really made me see red. Can we just say we both made mistakes and leave it at that?"

"Forget about that fight. Its not even on my mind anymore."

"Oh," she said with great relief "good." A smile curved over her lips. "You were so jealous of Kevin, weren't you? That's silly because-"

"Silly? You think so? Cause I don't," he said in a low growl. After a pause he asked "Are you in bed?"

"Why?"

And then he started to talk in a sex filled tone and within a few words she knew what he had in mind. "Whenever you wear your yellow cotton top all I can think about is pulling it down and exposing all that it is barely being kept hidden beneath it from me. The way your tits are on display in that shirt should be against the fucking law, baby girl. So many times I have thought about reaching out with one finger and slowly tracing over one of your perky, hard nipples. Pulling that shirt down and slipping your tits out of your bra. Seeing those pretty pink nipples for the first time. You never should have told me that they're pink. Now that is all I think about when I'm in bed alone. Your pretty pink nipples and how they taste. Mmmm, how I want to taste one right this minute. Do you know how bad I want that, girl? To suck your tit so hard you feel it between your legs and beg me to touch you there. Is that what you want right now? Do you want me to slide my fingers between your legs, baby girl? Tell me if that is what you need? Say you need my fingers working over your clit. Talk to me, Penelope. Talk dirty to me right now. Make me come. Tell me what you need."

"Oh, God, I need you, Derek. I need you in my bed. I need your mouth on every part of me. I want your mouth on my pussy so bad right now. My fingers aren't enough. Nothing is enough except you. It has to be you the next time. Tell me it will be you. I can't keep waiting. I can't keep needing this. I can't touch myself every day and think about you. It should be my cum coating your hard, thick cock every night. You showing me what real love making is. You making me scream. You making this ache go away. God, baby, it feels so good to touch myself when I'm talking to you but I need you here. Why aren't you here, Derek? Why aren't you touching me right now? Why can't I reach out and wrap my fingers around your cock right now? So thick and hot. Throbbing. Sticky with your cum. All the cum you spewed while screaming my name. I wanna make you scream, baby. I want your fingers on me, in me, over me. I want my breasts to be your playthings. I want you to feel like my body is all yours. Like you know all of me. Want all of me. Love all of me. Suck my tits and make me come. Only you should touch me. No one else should make me come. Only you. You're all I want. Your cock is all I need. It fits me perfect. Fills up all the emptiness. You pump into me over and over and over for hours until all the pain and hurt we've ever known is gone and instead every part of us just feels good, good, good. It feels so good, Derek. God, do you feel that? How tight you fit in me. So tight and good. So wet. You're so hard and you keep fucking me for hours. You can't get enough of being inside of me. My warmth all around you. Over and over you fuck me. Harder and deeper. We're in every position we can think of and its still not enough. You keep fucking me as I come over and over until I can barely form words anymore but I don't want you to stop. Keep going, Hot Stuff. Fuck me longer, harder, deeper. I can barely take it because you're so big and thick but you feel just right. You're just right for me. I'm just right for you. We're so fucking good together. God, my tits are so aching right now. Their aching for your mouth, Derek. Lick my tits. Swirl your tongue all over them. Make them wet. I'm so wet right now. You make me wet all the time at work. I sit next to you in briefings and I wanna reach out and rub your cock under the table. I wanna make you come with everyone there around us not having a clue all I can do to you. I wanna make you come with just a look. Do you get hard when I sit next to you? When you smell my perfume? Do you smell how I'm wet over you? That's all for you, baby. Always for just you. Just you and I promise that, sug. Nobody means more to me. God, I've wanted you for so long. I am all yours. Fuck me, Derek, and make me all yours. Fuck me, baby. Oh, fuck...damn, I'm getting close now. Please, please, baby, ohhhhhh, come with me. I want you to come with you. Same time, baby. Perfect timing. Tell me when you're coming."

"Penelope...fuck I'm close too. I wanna be inside you. I want you to feel me come in you. Say I can come in you, baby. Nothing between us. Tell me you want my cum in you. You gotta want me like that, baby girl. Want it all. Need it all. Oh, fuck, ohhhhh. Girl...do you need me like that? Will you let me come in you?"

She moaned and cried "Derek! Yes! Come in me, baby! Fill me with your cum. Oh God, baby, oh my God, mmmm, that's so good. Oh, yeah. Ohhhh." And then she let out a breathless sigh.

"OH FUCK!" She could hear him grunting, groaning, stroking and coming and then panting as he lay back, the sheets rustling underneath him.

Though she would always love phone sex with Derek she was aching to feel his cock deep inside of her and not just hear about how it would feel if it was there. She wanted to be filled by him and have his cum warm her insides in a way she'd never been warmed before.

Penelope squeezed her own breast as she came down from her high, closed her eyes and imagined Derek's tongue swirling lazy circles over her as he was buried inside of her, right after his cum had shot out of him and into her.

That would be the perfect way to end any night of the week.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Use Your Words

Chapter Five

Tuesday February 15th 2010

There was a silence of a few minutes after they had both come from having phone sex. She curled up underneath her covers. "Derek?"

"Mmm-hmmm?"

"I meant every word. Did you?" She nibbled her bottom lip as she waited for his answer. She couldn't help asking. She needed to know this wasn't just flirty fun anymore.

He told her "I have never meant anything more. Tonight all I wanted most was to come inside of you so you could feel me like that and know you're my angel, my sweetheart, my woman, my solace, my heart, my everything, baby girl."

"Oh, wow."

"If you want time-"

"I didn't say I need time. Please don't do this. Don't back away again."

"Woman, I'm not backing away from anything. I'm trying to tell you that if I need to keep waiting for you then I can wait and I will wait. Take all the time you want or need to heal after what went down with your ex but when you're ready.....just know I'm right here and I will never go anywhere. My future is with you, Penelope _Morgan_."

Shivers went down her spine and her heart melted at hearing her first name combined with his last name. "Look at you, sug. Just phone sex has you being the sweetest sweetheart lover baby ever. What are you gonna be like once I lay it on you for real?"

"Yours. That's what I'm gonna be, Garcia. Ain't no question about that. Not for me anyway."

She smiled widely. There was a long silence.

"Baby girl?"

"Will you tell me something, please. Answer me a question and be honest."

"All right. Ask me anything, Penelope. I'm an open book for you tonight."

"Ohhh, now don't go tempting me too much. I just might ask you all sorts of kinky things that would make you blush."

He chuckled. "I'm way past blushing tonight. You took talking dirty to a whole new level this time. I'm really proud of you right now."

She laughed. "Well that's why we work. Cause _you_ would be proud of something like that."

He laughed. "You got talent. Why shouldn't I be proud if my woman has a hot sexy mouth and dirty mind filled with thoughts of me? I ain't gonna believe you ever were like this with anybody else. This is our thing and its damn good."

"Oh, yes, it is. Its so good that I'm very sleepy right now. But I wanna know something first. If I would have told you that it was over with me and Kevin would you have done anything to be with me? Or just kept waiting?"

A moment passed. "I honestly don't know what I would have done."

"Oh."

"Its just about me believing you really are over him for good. If I could believe that then I would have done whatever it took to show you how you got my heart. I know I held back before, girl, but I think you know that I've been getting better at telling you that I do love you and all you mean to me. Maybe I started being able to find the words too late but all along I let you know that you had a spot nobody else could touch. Nobody hears the words from me that you hear and I never would let any other woman hear me talk like that. None of it. Cause you're my girl. I was a flirt before I met you, sure, but you bring it out of me in a way no one else ever could. Its just you who hears that kind of talk from me now. Just you. Only you. Always you. I just didn't know if that was ever gonna matter to you again."

"You will forever matter to me, I swear that to you, my love."

"I wanna kiss you so bad right now. I wish I was with you in your bed, baby girl. I wish you were in my arms."

"Oh, I wish that too. I wish I could reach down and wrap my fingers around your cock. I want to touch every inch of you. Lick every inch. Learn every inch. Feel every inch inside of me. Feel your cum inside of me. I'm so sick of not knowing that feeling. Its been so long that I've had to use condoms. Its so old but I wouldn't want to take the chance with someone I couldn't let be the father of my babies. I wouldn't want to experience that with anyone but you. Only your warm, sticky cum should be filling me up and dripping over my thighs, my stomach, my breasts, my face, down my throat, on my lips. I wanna be covered in you, Derek."

"Fuck, girl, don't start this again or else I'll be hard as a rock all over again. Watch yourself, woman. It sounds so good but you said you're tired and I want my girl to get some sleep. Lots of sleep. I wanna take you out tomorrow and, I'm telling you right now, its not ending up in bed so get that thought out of your dirty, beautiful mind."

"What the hell? You tell me you wanna marry me and then you start this game again. I can't do this with you, Derek! I can not play anymore games. I'm not gonna do this another damn time. I won't. I'm not being part of that again so you might as well forget it. If that's what you want then you're out of luck. I will not be led on just to be pushed away another hundred times by you! I am so over that. I want more for my life and I need more. You said you did too. You said you needed _me_ tonight."

"Hush! Pump your brakes. First off, we have never been where you are right now before so don't compare the games we played together years ago to this. That was nothing like this. Second, its not a game to say we gotta wait to make love. Its what I want and what I need and if you can't get past your libido and give me that then you've got the problem and not me."

"Why do you need to wait? Why? If you want me then what are we waiting for? Another bomb to almost kill you and break my heart? Is that what you wanna wait for? Or do you just want me to go crazy over here and have to keep fingering myself every night cause I can't have you here taking care of me like you should be? Hmm? What are we waiting for? A sign from God, Derek?"

"I wanna wait until you know with every bit of your hard head that I am in love with you, Penelope. I....I love you, you know that, right? You know that I love you very much, don't you? Tell me if you know how much I love you. Do you know that I look at houses that are for sale and I think about how that could be our house? Do you know I've cried over you being with Lynch? Do you know that when a case gets to me, when it has kids involved, I sometimes think about the kids I thought me and you could never have because you didn't love me anymore? How I hated myself for losing your love. Do you know that? Cause if you did you wouldn't call this a damn game. And until I take you out and show you my love over and over for weeks and weeks we will not make love. If you don't like that, you hard headed woman, I don't know what to tell you but too bad."

With tears streaming down her face she whispered into the phone "Baby, I love you and I just wanna make love to you. Its been you for so long. Always you. I do know you love me. I know it. I feel it every day. I just never was sure you'd tell me and you'd take me to your bed and you'd kiss me....come over right now and kiss me, Derek. Please, if you love me come here and kiss me."

There was a long pause.

"Derek?"

"Hold on."

She could hear him getting up and getting dressed. Her heart raced.

He ordered her "Do not shower," and then he hung up. Penelope jumped out of bed to do her hair and make up. He said she shouldn't shower but he didn't say she couldn't look her best. She was about to get the kiss she had waited six years for. She needed to look good for that. For her future husband.

Butterflies chased around her body. She felt so giddy, happy and free. He loved her. He really loved her. Nothing could bring her down now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Use Your Words**

**Chapter Six**

**Tuesday February 15th 2010**

Two days before Derek Morgan thought all hope was lost when it came to getting what his heart wanted most, craved most, longed for most and with every beat desired: a chance to be Penelope's man. More than her lover or boyfriend. A chance, even the slightest one, of one day being her husband and the father of her kids.

But now, as he climbed the stairs to her apartment, all the chances he had been almost sure had slipped through his fingers were right back in his hands again. This time he would cherish them like he should have all along. This time he would treat this chance as a precious gift from God.

The excitement coursing through his veins was unparalleled before in his life. To know she was just behind the door of her apartment waiting to feel his lips on hers....wanting him with every breath she breathed it....smelling of the sweet scent of her cum that drenched her panties from their phone sex, those breasts warm and heavy, waiting for his touch....her pink nipples tight, hard buds that he could suck to bring relief to the sweet ache they felt at needing his mouth around them...her curvy, plump ass finally his to grab, to pull against him as his lips took possession of hers, to mold all her curves to him. To feel her in a way he never had before.

Now it was all possible for them.

It started with phone sex but it was so much more than that now. All he wanted was to get to her as fast as he could manage. He had sped all the way across town and now he jogged up the stairs then quickly knocked on her door- out of breath not from running from his SUV to her building but from excitement and anticipation.

Soon he would be tasting her mouth for the first time. It would be all he could do to stop it there but he wanted to romance her properly. This was the last romance of his life and the only one that truly meant a thing to him so it had to be right. Maybe fucking her tonight wouldn't ruin the romance of what was growing between them but he couldn't chance it. He had to treat her as a princess. Treat her as a well as a wife should be treated so when he asked her to marry him it would be easy for yes to come flying off his baby girl's lips.

_Yes, yes, yes, Hot Stuff! Hell yes, I would love to be your wife!_ he imagined her screaming with happiness, which brought a huge grin to his lips, just as she opened up the door.

His voice oozed with love, with sexual hunger, and with happiness as he put all his feelings into saying her nickname. "Baby girl."

Her big brown eyes were filled with love and tenderness as they batted at him. "Derek," she said in the sweetest tone.

He stepped a little closer, so she backed up to give him room to come inside, and then he pushed close the door without taking his eyes off her. "You said if I love you then I should come over here and kiss you to prove it to you."

She swallowed hard.

He raised his hands to caress her face. Slowly he titled her head back to look up at him. For so long he imagined that when this moment would happen she would have gorgeous blonde locks flowing down her back. Still her red curls were hot, they made her feel sexier and that was clear in everything she had done since dying her hair. Long after she was his blonde baby girl again he would remember how sexy she had looked with her crimson hair.

Her hair color hardly mattered though. He'd love her if she dyed it purple one day. Knowing her she just might.

He didn't love her just for the beauty of her looks. That was just the first part of her that he had saw and liked. He loved her for all of her now. For all she did to make him better, his life make more sense, and the way she challenged all he felt about himself, the world and his future. She made him reach for more and believe in himself more.

She had made him love her in every single thing she had ever done with him and for him. Maybe she didn't believe that yet but one day she would because Derek planned to spend his life proving it to her.

He said "I do love you, baby girl, but the proof is not in just my kiss. Its in the everyday. Its in how we treat each other. Its in cups of coffee that I bring you. Its in phone calls and text messages. Its in our hugs and its in our worry for each other when we're miles apart. Its in everything. That's how I love you."

"That's how I love you too, baby."

It was true. He felt it and he knew it now more than ever. She loved him. She wanted him. She wanted to be his woman.

With a very flirty edge to his voice he added "And its also in my kiss."

A grin played on his lips when he bent and gave her a first kiss. Angel feather light against her lips. A gentle, tentative, tender promise of a kiss. And then another with a little more pressure as she whimpered and held him tight.

He whispered her name as he pulled away. "Penelope," his voice hoarse and scratchy, an awe flowing through it.

In a breathy voice she asked "Is this real? Or just an uber fantastic fantasy?"

"Its all real. Its all us."

"Pinch me and prove its not a dream."

He chuckled. "You're so crazy."

Her hands slid around his back and rubbed soothing circles. "I can't believe all this is mine to touch whenever I want. That's just out of this world...wow."

Derek cupped her ass, squeezed it, eliciting a low moan from her, and then lightly pinched her ass. "Believe it."

Titling her head up a luminous smile was on her lips. Seeing her sweet smile and how she was glowing with love for him he just had to kiss her again. Even if he knew it risked them getting carried away. He bent and took her lips in a feverish kiss as he wrapped her tight in his arms. Her soft, curvy, lush body was pressed taut to his in a way it never had been before. His cock grew harder with every second that his lips merged with hers. It throbbed and begged for attention. For her hands on him, her mouth wrapped around him, for him to bury his long length within his baby girl and give her the pleasure she wanted and needed tonight.

His tongue smoothed over her lips and then inside of her warm, welcoming mouth, her responding to his every move with a matching one of her own.

And it was all he had wanted for so long. All he had needed. Derek Morgan felt like his life had meaning again. It was revolving around Penelope Garcia. And that was just how it wanted it to always be from now on. The kiss deepened, the heat between them turning molten, and went on and on for minutes. His hard frame pressed ever tighter against her soft curves as he held her locked in his safe embrace, pressing all of her against him, never quite able to get enough though as he explored the warm recesses of her mouth. Never had a kiss felt so right before. So endlessly perfect. Kissing her erased from his mind every other kiss before her. He could keep tasting her for all the rest of his life and die happy having never moved from this spot in her living room. But he knew he had to move.

Because it was becoming harder and harder to ignore the throbbing in his pants that begged his mind to forget about romance and just take her to the bedroom right now.

Pulling back he whispered, as he stepped backwards, "I have to go, baby girl."

"No," she whined, her lips looking slightly swollen and wet, well loved. Her eyes dazed and her breathing rapid. "Don't you dare."

With deep conviction in his tone he tone her "I have to." Before pulling her close and giving her a tender kiss on the lips, one on her cheek and then on her forehead and in her hair. "Hey, remember, I love you very much and we have a date tomorrow night."

"Tonight. Its nearly two thirty in the morning already. Its really late, handsome. You should stay."

"Hey, look at me," he head her face and made her look in his eyes "when I stay with you I wanna stay for the rest of my life. And we're not there yet, okay?"

After a moment she nodded and whispered, tearfully, "Okay."

"Please don't cry."

"I'm just happy and I love you too!"

He smiled and kissed her nose. "Silly girl. Good night. I'll see you this evening for our first date." Kissing her temple he added "Mmmmm, thank you for my Valentine's Day present. I don't hate that holiday half as much now."

A smile curved over her lips. "_About time _you thanked me for last night. I really didn't appreciate your attitude over it but I get it. I should have told you I wasn't with Kevin anymore."

"Uh, uh, uh," he made protesting sounds "I will not hear that name on my night. Some other time we can talk about him. Not right now, baby girl." He waggled his head at her. "Right now is just about you and me. _About time_," he used the term she just had.

Penelope chuckled. "You're right, handsome. _About time_." With teasing eyes she joked "Stay," in a cute, whining, begging voice. "Baby, you know you wanna."

"Woman, you are too much! Did I not explain myself to you already?" He faked like he was being stern.

"Yes, Sir Derek, but I think there is always room for negotiation." Really playing it up for him she used her sexy phone voice "Right now I am so burning hot over you. My body is aching for your touch. For you to rip my sticky, wet panties off me," her cheeks got very red but she was not about to stop until he made her. "For you to pull this shirt off me. See the pink nipples you dream about, Hot Stuff, and take them into your mouth-"

"Hush! Shhhhhhh! You are so awesome and I love your dirty mouth but you're not getting any tonight so you might as well forget it."

Laughing she cried his name, as he turned to leave, "Derek!" In a teasing tone she added "Physical shows of affection are very important for healthy relationships!"

"Good night, crazy woman," he said, lovingly.

"Good night, my love." Standing in her doorway she smiled as she watched him leave. "I'll call you before I go to bed."

"If you do I'll never get any sleep."

"I'm good for helping you get to sleep. You know that!"

He smiled widely before starting down the stairs. He wanted to be back in her apartment, naked under her covers, the cold of winter far away from them both but he wanted to romance her more. Maybe he had went a little far when he told her they should wait weeks and weeks to have sex.

More like a week.

He would be lucky to resist her one more week, even after six years of learning how to resist every urge to drag her close and kiss her until she was ripping his clothes off. Now it would be harder than ever though because she knew she had all his heart and all his future wrapped around her beautiful, magic fingers.

It would be tough to wait even a week to make love but he would do it because he had big plans for romancing his baby girl. Giving her the best week of her life. One she would forever remember as the week her husband first showed her the true depths of his love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Use Your Words**

**Chapter Seven**

**Tuesday February 15th 2010**

Their date started at three in the afternoon and ended at nearly three in the morning. Derek surprised Penelope by taking her on the train to New York City where they had a romantic dinner and saw a Broadway show. Then they rode the train back home. The six hours on the train were plenty of time to talk.

Though she jokingly complained that they should have gotten a private room so they could do more than talk. Their chat was good for them though. They were able to talk abut the past, reminisce about when they first met, and also moments when things went wrong along the way, and they were able to talk about the future too. He couldn't stop smiling after she asked him how many kids he wanted since he was ready to be done practicing finally.

Holding her hand all day, or having his arm around her, supplied the physical connection he needed but he was craving more. By the time they were in her apartment it was all Derek could do not to carry her to bed and make love to her.

He helped her out of her coat then kissed her temple as he stood behind her. "Thank you so much for spending today with me."

"You planned quite the first date, baby."

"Just wait till our second one. I hope your passport is in order, Garcia. Maybe we'll check out Paris."

She spun around, her eyes light with teasing, and slapped his chest. "That would be hard to do in the one day we have off before we head back to work."

"Okay, maybe when we get our annual vacation this Spring. What do you say?"

"No way."

"No way, girl? What do you have against the city of lights?"

She ran her finger down his shirt and then she crooked it in the top of his pants. "That vacation is earmarked for having you naked in bed twenty four hours a day. So there's no use in wasting the airfare to go to Europe."

He laughed. "Crazy woman, I wanna show you the whole world and you will not stop me with your constant need for sex."

Penelope laughed. "Yeah, I really don't think you're gonna spend your life complaining about too much sex, do you?"

"You got me there." There shared a tender kiss and then he stepped back. "I should get home, sweetheart. How about I pick you up for breakfast in the morning?"

"I told JJ I would do brunch at her place. Why don't you come?"

He pulled her close. "A chance to spend more time with you....hmmmm? You talked me into it." Derek lay a sweet kiss on her lips and then headed for the door.

Penelope called out, her tone shaking with emotion suddenly, "I love you so uber much!"

Turning he stared at her with love radiating in his eyes. His voice was deep when he responded "I love you too," before he went home for a few hours of sleep until he could see his girl again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek picked Penelope up to go to JJ's house for brunch. He could sense she was a little nervous for the whole ride there, which only made him nervous. He didn't like that she seemed to be worrying about JJ finding out that they were together. Why would it be a big deal? Didn't all their friends always say they would end up together in the end anyway?

So it shouldn't be a big surprise.

But maybe it was all becoming too real for Penelope. Telling JJ would take Derek and Penelope out of the private, secret, sexy world where they had been for days. The perfect dream world filled with hot phone calls, tender kisses and promises of a future together.

There was no way to hide this change in their relationship from the team though and Derek wouldn't want to-even if they could pull it off. He wanted everyone to know how happy he was now. He wanted to shout his lungs out about how Penelope loved him and they planned to spend their lives together.

After parking in front of JJ's house he looked at Penelope, who had been really quiet for the whole ride, "You ready, baby girl?"

She nodded slightly. "Mmm-hmm."

Derek turned to get out but Penelope grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait, handsome! Um...er..."

Not liking the sound of her fretting he turned around and gave her a serious look. "What seems to be the problem, sweetheart?"

Her eyes searched his. "Its okay to tell JJ and Will about us being together, right?"

Derek cupped her face in his hands. "Penelope, I want to marry you. Why wouldn't it be okay to tell everyone we know?"

He felt relief flood through her body and watched as she visibly relaxed. "I was just checking to make sure."

"Silly girl," he whispered before giving her a series of tender kisses that left them clinging to each other, caught up in overwhelming emotions that couldn't be hidden or tamped down anymore.

He didn't want to drown in misery ever again- like all the days when he was sure she would never be his and his foolish years of pushing her away before that. He wanted to drown in her love now instead.

_(And you're my survival._

_You're my living proof_

_that love is alive and not dead._

_-x-_

_And tell me that we belong together_

_dress it up with the trappings of love._

_-x-_

_I'll be captivated. _

_I'll hang from your lips_

_instead of the gallows of heartbreak that hang from above!_

_And I'll be your crying shoulder._

_-x-_

_I'll be love suicide's._

_I'll be better when I'm older!_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._) (Edwin McCain)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek was standing behind Penelope with his arms wrapped around her waist when JJ opened the door. Squeezing Penelope gently he told JJ "Good morning, we're dating now." Then he lay a kiss on Penelope's temple, smiled and moved past her into the house asking "So where is the little guy at?"

Derek disappeared inside in search of Henry.

JJ looked confused. "What did he say about dating?"

"We're dating now. And no, this is not why I broke up with Kevin. Not really. Its just that Kevin was not my one, you know. The one. He wasn't. So I ended it and then I got a little drunk on Valentine's Day drinking wine at home alone and missing Derek so I called him and we had phone sex and things sort of went from there."

JJ's mouth dropped. She slipped outside and closed the door so Will and Henry wouldn't hear. "Oh my God! Are you sure about all this?"

"I'm so sure about him that I've agreed to marry him."

JJ's mouth gaped some more but she hugged her friend and said "Oh, wow! Wow, Pen! I'm so happy for you....for you both....but wow. This all came about fast, huh?"

"Kinda but not really. Its not like we haven't always thought about being together. Now we're just going for it. Buts its....sorta, kinda....mind blowing, you know? It's a whirlwind but in the best way."

"Derek really asked you to marry him? Did he get down on one knee and everything?"

"Not anything like that. Not yet. Its more unofficial. Maybe when he gets me a ring he'll do all that. Maybe not. I'm just...floored...that he's so ready and sure and that he's one hundred percent in. There's no doubt in him anymore, Jayje, and its such a beautiful thing to see him looking at me and know he isn't holding back now." The next part she said with tears in her eyes and her voice breaking "Know he loves me with all his heart."

They hugged again. Will opened the door. "Honey, its cold out here! Come on in, ladies. Hey, Pen."

Penelope pulled away from JJ, wiped at her eyes, and then smiled at Will. "Hey, sweetie. I heard you cooked brunch today. I can't wait to see what you made."

"Well come on inside and get warm first. You crazy women hanging outside in the freezing cold."

Penelope smiled, as she walked inside, "Yeah, we can be a little bit crazy sometimes, that's for sure."

She looked in the living room and saw Derek playing with Henry. He looked so good holding a child in his arms. The smile on his face was sweet and tender. Her heart seemed to grow another size as she finally let herself believe they would have a child together one day.

Derek said to her "Come on, baby girl. Come say hello to this little guy." Henry lit up at the sight of Penelope and reached for her right away. Derek added "Oh, I see how you are, kid. Just turn on me the second a pretty lady comes along. What about the bro code, huh?"

Will and JJ laughed. Penelope took her godson into her arms and gave him a happy, teary smile. Her emotions were on overload but she wouldn't have it any other way. She couldn't remember feeling happiness like this in all her life before the moment Derek told her that he wanted her to one day be his wife.

The day she became his spouse could not come soon enough for her. Maybe they weren't ready yet but the happiness coursing through her had her wishing today was the day she become his bride and that she'd never spend another night away from him again.

With his job it wouldn't be possible to sleep in the same bed every night but she was longing for the moment when he would come home from his trips to find her waiting in their bed for him. If Derek changed his mind at this point about wanting that- all of it: house, babies, marriage- she didn't know how she would ever pull herself together again.

Their eyes met, as she held Henry, and Derek beamed at her. She could see in his trusting gaze that he was counting on her as much as she was counting on him. They weren't gonna change their minds this time and they weren't gonna back down either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Use Your Words**

**Wednesday February 17th 2010**

Hotch looked up when Derek knocked at his open office door. Surprise flickered through his gaze. "You're in early. Come in. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah things are good. Real good. I just need to talk to you."

"Sit down, please, and go ahead. What is this about?"

Derek sat on the couch. He took in and let out a breath. "I'm getting married, man."

Hotch blinked a few times. "Excuse me, did you say married?"

"Yeah, finally settling down, can you believe it?"

Hotch stood and walked around the desk. He stuck out his hand. Derek rose and shook his hand.

"Congratulations. I had no idea you were involved in a serious relationship. I hope I can meet her soon. Whatever time you need off for the wedding and honeymoon just let me know. I assume you'll want to invite the team so I'll request a few extra days for everyone before that weekend and make sure another team takes any cases that come up. Is there a date set?"

"Still working that all out. I'm gonna ask her if May would be all right with her. Since we always get vacation around that time anyway."

"Smart thinking." Hotch put a hand on Derek's shoulder. "So the day has come. I wondered if it ever would. Gideon always said you'd get there and surprise us all."

Derek grinned. "Yeah, well, he knew before me then cause I can't say I was sure back then. But, man, I couldn't be more sure now. I'd marry her today if she wanted to."

Moving away from Derek, Hotch leaned against the edge of his desk. For a moment his eyes went to the pictures on his desk and then he asked Derek "Have you known her long? I'm not judging. Just asking. Sometimes things happen fast and work out."

"I know you've always thought I had trust issues. You aren't far off the mark there, I'm sure you know that already. But this wasn't something I've been hiding from the team."

"You have a right to your private life. Its so hard to have any secrets around here. Even good families have their secrets."

"Right, right. But around here nothing stays secret for long."

"So you haven't been dating her very long then?"

"Hotch...I would never wanna screw up this team. I love this team and I love having my place on it. Even if it cost me a lot over the years I wouldn't trade anything we've done. We've done good work but I have to put my personal life before this job. Its not a hard choice. I just wanted to tell you man-to-man that working with you has taught me so much about how to be a better profiler and a better man. Thank you for being my mentor. I'm not sure how this is gonna work out for the team but I know that for myself its gonna be just what I want." He paused for a moment and the said "Penelope kicked Lynch out of her life and she's agreed to become _Mrs. Derek Morgan_." A big grin curved his lips.

Hotch gave him a very amused smile. He had figured out a while into the conversation that Derek must be talking about Penelope. It was the tender look in his eye that gave him away. "You had better treat her right."

"You can bet on that."

They shook hands again and even leaned in for a half hug. Hotch patted Derek's back. "I don't want to lose either of you from this team but you need to put your life with her first. The rest will work itself out."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Derek knocked on Penelope's door and then strolled into her office. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder, massaging lightly, as she said "Hey, Hot Stuff."

She gave him a sexy little smile that had his body heating up in a five seconds flat.

Moving his mouth by her ear he asked "Can you have phone sex without being on the phone? Right now you sitting there with that shirt on is driving me crazy. I can see right down it. It makes me wanna pull it down and slip your tits out of that bra that's holding them hostage. Rub and caress and massage them till you're whimpering my name and then bend over and lick slowly across both of them before finally...mercifully...giving you the relief you need by sucking your pretty pink nipples into my mouth and-" He lay a kiss on her neck and stood up.

"Wait! What? And what, baby?"

"Later, Garcia. I got paperwork to do."

"You better not answer your phone unless you want to have quite the problem in the bullpen!"

Derek laughed as he left the room. He knew the problem she was referring to was the hard on she would cause with her sexy words. It would be far from the first time or the last that she got him in that situation during work hours.

He couldn't stop smiling as he sat back down at his desk. By now he had told Reid about everything that was happening with Penelope so Reid had a knowing look in his eye when he saw Derek saunter back from her office looking so happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So far Derek had taken Penelope to New York City for a Broadway show and over to Washington DC to see the opera. Neither were his particular cup of tea but he loved seeing her all dressed up, smiling, happy, feeling like a princess and that made it more than worth the effort, money and sitting through shows he didn't really enjoy.

This evening he had something else in mind for them though. He sent an address to her via text message and asked for her to come over around eight pm. That gave him a little while after work to go shopping and get everything he needed.

When Penelope showed up at the house- which he had been fixing up to sell- he gave her a quick kiss at the door and then brought her inside. After helping her out of her coat he walked her into the living room and showed her how he had set up an indoor picnic for dinner.

"Aw, handsome, that is uber romantic."

There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, a checkered blanket on the floor, a bottle of wine and glasses plus a cheese and cracker tray. "Come take a look around."

Before he could even lead her a step away she was wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down into a kiss. Moaning against her lips, he felt the effects of the kiss shoot down to his cock and make it start to harden. He pulled her even closer.

When they broke apart she grabbed a fist ful of his blue shirt. Looking up at him she said "You got me so hot today at work. What were you thinking? You just turned me on and then walked away!"

He chuckled. "Get used to it. Its work. I can't turn you on and do something about it, can I? And we both know I always do turn you on."

She chuckled. "Yeah but that was just...mmmm...too much! Making me think about all that when I was trying to hack."

"Like you don't think about it anyway." He kissed her nose. "Now, come on, gorgeous, time to see this house and tell me if you like it."

Derek walked her through the whole place. They ended up in the master bedroom. None of the house was furnished yet. It was an a very old house that was built in the 1920's. Derek was trying to restore it to its former glory. "What do you think, mama?"

"Its very nice. You've doing a bang up job fixing it up, baby, really. Its uber awesome."

"What do you think about...this being _our _house?" He searched her eyes.

A moment passed and then a sweet smile came to her lips. Her arms looped around his neck. He picked her up and spun her around then kissed her soundly. His fingers tangled in her red hair. "Baby girl, is that a yes? Is this our house or do you wanna keep looking? Cause we can keep look-"

"Stop right there. This is our house. This is the one you want for us. That means it's the one I want for us too."

Emotionally he said "Thank you so much, baby girl. Its all coming together for us now, ain't it?"

She nodded happily. They kissed some more. His lips left her mouth and went to her throat- licking, sucking, tasting- as his hands grabbed her ass and pulled her taut against him. Penelope moaned deeply.

She accused him "You made sure there was no bed here on purpose."

He laughed and moved back. "No, I didn't, silly girl. Why would I have a house full of furniture when I'm not even done fixing this place up? Besides, I'm sure you wanna pick out all our furniture yourself."

"You have a house full of stuff already. I don't know that we really need to spend money for all

new-"

"Hush." He gave her a stern look. "You will decorate our home and you won't worry about the money. We're gonna be spending a lot of money in the next couple of years. Get used to it."

"Since when do you throw your money around? You've always been into saving, saving, saving. I don't need fancy anything, baby, so please don't think that's what I want."

He pulled her close. "I've always been saving for my future. Now its here. Getting married and having kids, Garcia, that takes a lot of cash, any way you look at it. But that's cool cause I've spent a lot of years working toward this and I did all that so if I ever _did_ settle down I could take care of my wife and kids right. Yeah the recession hit me as hard as anyone else, you know that, but I did all right. I could buy houses cheaper and I made some good deals. We're gonna be okay for money so lets not fight about it." Then he dragged out the next couple of words "Okay, woman?"

"Okay, handsome. I'll decorate but you know my style so be prepared for living in a crazy, fun zone."

Derek roared with laughter. "As long as that crazy, fun zone has my crazy, fun wife in it that's cool with me. Now lets go get some dinner, baby girl."

Holding hands he took her back downstairs where they sat on the blanket in front of the roaring fire and fed each other dinner until Penelope decided to get a little wild. She took the chocolate sauce that Derek had for dipping strawberries and stuck her finger in it.

Then she streaked it over her cleavage. His eyes went hot. Leaning over he licked it off and then sat back, a dare in his eyes for her to do more.

She pulled the loose silk fabric of her dress down and then her bra, exposing those pink nipples of hers to him for the first time. She circled one in sauce and then nibbled her bottom lip, holding her breath, as he moved in.

First he kissed each of her breasts. Then he lifted them and caressed them. His thumbs flicked their tips. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back.

His warm lips were laying more kisses on her. Then he started to slowly lick around her areola. Finally he licked over the nipple and swallowed down the chocolate sauce but didn't stop there. He started to suck her breast as he caressed the other one.

Slipping a hand under her dress he found that slip of silk fabric between her legs. For the first time he was able to touch her panties and- just like in all his fantasies- they were soaking wet.

Wet from wanting him.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Use Your Words

Chapter Nine

Wednesday February 17th 2010

"Fuck," Derek whispered as she kissed from Penelope's breasts up to her ear, his fingers between her legs touching her silky panties. "These are soaked, baby girl."

"I told you how wet you make me," she answered, her voice breathy.

Licking at the shell of her ear he said "Yeah, you told me but...fuck...baby girl," his fingers pushed against the fabric of her panties so he could feel her silky folds "I want you so bad right now."

She kissed along his jaw. "I love you, Derek, and I want you right here and right now. Hell with a bed."

"I love you too," he said right before her lips found his. As they shared a wickedly erotic kiss his fingers rushed to unzip her dress and help her slide it off. Then he pulled back and looked over her body. Bending he kissed from her throat down to her panties. As he did so he murmured, his lips against her skin, "You're so beautiful. So pretty. So hot. So mine."

A smile curved over her lips as she lay back. Her body was burning up. She wanted him to bury himself in her right that moment but she knew he wanted to take his sweet time and she knew all the things he longed to do to her before they fucked were all things she craved just as badly as he did.

Her hands ran over his back, his neck and his head as he kissed over her stomach and back up to her breasts again. He flicked open the latch on her bra. Gently he ran his fingers over her, sending shivers down her spine and making her pussy tingle.

"Mmm, Derek, so good," she said as she moaned when he started to lightly trace her nipple with his tongue.

His fingers were still between her legs, slipped underneath the lace of her panties, sliding through the wetness that coated her pussy. All caused by thoughts of him and what he was doing to her body. It didn't matter how many women he had ever been with this was the only sexual experience that meant a thing to Derek. This was love. Never had it been that before for him. He couldn't trust before so he couldn't love before.

Touching her was a powerful feeling. His lips couldn't get enough of kissing her chest and her throat, while his fingers were slowly teasing her pussy. He wanted to make this last. And he wanted a damn bed now more than anything but it was too late to worry about that.

He slid upwards and brought his mouth to hers. As soon as his tongue swept against her tongue he thrust his finger inside of her. Moans exploded from her and were muffled by his mouth as he moved his fingers in and out of her. Her panties got in his way and so he broke their kiss to say "I'll buy you twenty more pairs, I promise," before he ripped them off her and then went back to kissing her with frantic desperation, while his fingers thrust back into her again.

Her flushed skin, her sexy moans, her breathless sighs, her pebbled pink nipples, the swell of her stomach (so womanly, so vulnerable and beautiful to him) seeing her laid bare like this, feeling her body surrounding his fingers, his mouth able to taste any part of her he wanted. All of it combined was a heady sensation for Derek. He felt lost in sensual haze like he had never been lost before.

It felt as if he was making love to his wife already. He wanted them to be married right this moment. He knew he was rushing their relationship but the feelings were so intense that it didn't feel like rushing at all. It had taken so long to get here and now he just wanted to be here forever. Be with her forever. Know she was his forever. Always be able to call her his partner.

Make love over and over. Every single day that he was home. Make babies. Make a home. Start a family.

He broke their kiss and looked deep into her eyes, as she started to move her hips frantically against his hand. He said "God, I love you, baby girl. I'll always love you, I swear I will."

Bending his head he captured her nipple again and sped up the pace of his fingers until she was whimpering, bucking against him and coming hard.

"DEREK!"

He kissed her as she kept rolling through her orgasm. The kiss started deep, hungry, desperate but ended soft and slow as her body relaxed. He slid his fingers free of her. Laying on his back he pulled her close to him. She lay her head on his chest as she came down from her high.

His hand smoothed all over her bare back. He loved the smooth softness of her. He wanted to touch every inch of her skin. Kiss every inch. Memorize every inch of his baby girl. Know her moles and her tattoos by heart. Know her body by heart.

Penelope started to kiss his throat. Soon her fingers were unbuttoning his shirt and she was kissing and sucking on the skin revealed. Flicking at his nipples with her pretty tongue, driving him wild.

"Baby girl," he said, groaning because he hated to stop her but felt he should.

"Don't even-" she started.

"We better cool this."

She finished her earlier sentence "Say it." Still half resting on him she shifted so she was looking at him. "I think making love on the floor is kinda hot."

"Not the first time, girl."

"It's a good story to tell."

He grinned a little. "Oh yeah? Who do you plan to tell?"

She smiled. "Everyone who reads my blog."

Derek eased her onto her back, chuckling happily because she was so much of everything he ever wanted and never could have imagined before he met her, and then he started to kiss her again. This time he didn't stop for anything. He just let himself make love to his woman.

Being on the floor was so not what he wanted for their first time but once he was buried deep inside of her it didn't matter where they were. It felt romantic to him. The fire in the fireplace cast shadows on their skin.

Every stroke was perfection. So was the feel of her body holding him tight, the sensation of moving within her while looking into her eyes and hearing her whispered words of love.

Her nails clawed frantically into his back.

This wasn't how he had planned for things to go for them but he should have learned by that time that all his big plans didn't ever work out the way he thought they would. Life got in the way. But, in the end, all that mattered was having Penelope by his side when all was said and done.

And that night he did. He came inside of her, kissing her as he emptied his seed into her body, and sent up a silent prayer that, if not tonight, one day they would make their first baby together. She wanted kids. He wanted to give her everything she had ever wanted.

It was about time that he did. About time he was the hero she always believed him to be. Only Penelope could make Derek think he had that in him. But, when her brown eyes looked at him like she did that night, with love and adoration, he felt a thousand feet tall: he was a noir hero, a husband and a father. He was everything she wanted and needed.

All it took was Penelope taking him into her arms and letting him be her man.

Laying there afterwards he ran a finger down her cheek. "You are the light of my life."

"Didn't I tell you that floors are hot?"

Derek just laughed and kissed her again. "Keep talking and I'll never let you up off this floor again."

"Floors are my favorite place to make love. Every time I see hardwood I get all wet and tingly, Hot Stuff. Just looking at your chocolate God body laying on this floor is making me burn with lust for you. If you don't touch me soon then I'll have to touch myself..." she reached out and took his cock in her head "or reach out and touch heaven."

"Mmm, woman, never stop talking to me!"

"Never,"she said sweetly.

He moved in for another kiss. "Never," he murmured, right before their lips met again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Use Your Words**

**Chapter Ten**

**Wednesday February 17th 2010**

Later that night, after their date where they made love on the living room floor of their new home, Penelope and Derek ended up back at his house, where they made love again and then lay in bed talking long into the night.

He asked her at one point "What do you think about trying for kids right away?"

"What about my time to ravish you senseless, sweetness? Hmm? Don't you want mama to give you a year of wild, kinky, nasty, uber fun?"

"Mmmm, yeah! But I also want to know that when I make love to you we could be making a baby." A moment passed. He stroked her hand over her hair in a soothing motion. "Are you still on the pill?"

Kinda meekly she answered "Yes."

"All right."

"I can't get pregnant before I even make it down the aisle."

"I hear you, baby girl."

Raising up so she could look into his eyes she cupped his face and said "I love you and I wanna have babies with you."

"I know that. Just not yet. Its cool. Hey, was I ready a few years back? Nope. I know it takes time to wrap your mind around starting a family and we have all the time in the whole world."

"Its just that we don't have to do everything this week just so we know it will happen. It will happen, Derek. I'll be your wife. We'll have a kid sleeping in bed between us. But it will happen in its own time. And that's going to be our perfect timing. When it happens it's the right time."

She could still feel some tension in him so she gave him a tender kiss. He asked her "What do you think about getting married at Christmas? Maybe we could go back to Chicago and do it in the church my parents were married in."

"Christmas?"

His gaze became hooded. "Too soon, girl? Maybe we should just wait to pick a date then. Talk about it again in six months or something."

Laying her head on his chest she listened to his heart beat while tracing shapes on his abs. "Getting married in Chicago sounds good to me, baby."

"Its just one option. We'll talk about it again, baby girl, down the road. Maybe having a beach wedding would be cool. Or having it at a vineyard in California. I don't really care where we get married." His voice filled with emotion "I just wanna be your husband."

Looking into his eyes again she spoke really fast. "Christmas is too far away."

"Is it?"

She kissed him. "I wanna be your wife." Kissed him again. "I'm not scared. Not worried in the slightest, handsome." Once more her lips met his. "I know its right to marry you. I know you'll always take care of me and always stay with me. I know we're gonna last."

Rolling her on her back he looked down at her. "When do you wanna marry me?"

"Tomorrow!"

He laughed. "Be realistic, girl!"

She pouted. "You asked when I wanna. That's when I wanna!"

He gave her a very sweet kiss. "That's when I wanna too but, like I said, be realistic. Pick a date to become my wife."

"Weddings take time to plan. Plus we haven't even told your mom we're together."

"My Mom will do back flips. Don't you worry about her. You're the daughter-in-law she has been praying for when she goes to church twice a week for years now."

Reaching up Penelope took hold of the back of his neck and caressed him. "Thinking about all this chocolate goodness being mine for life is very sexy to me. Its get me so wet."

"Mmmm," he said as he bent to kiss her "do not distract me with your delicious dirty talk. Pick a date and I mean it, woman."

"You get time off in May."

"I love the way you think! That is just what I was thinking, too." He scooted down and started to kiss her breasts. "You sure that's not too soon? You wanna get back to me on it?"

"Nope. I'm good with May. It will be hard to wait but oh so worth it when we have the wedding of our dreams."

"I will make sure its all you want. Just tell me what you want and its yours."

"Just you. Just you in a tux looking sexy and promising to love me forever."

"Penelope, you can consider that done. I promise you that we will have our wedding and it will be beautiful. I would never back out on you or ever run from this. I will never hurt you that way, baby girl."

"I trust you. I never trusted anyone more than I trust you."

"That's why you're my girl."

"Can we live together until the wedding?"

He moved up so that they were eye-to-eye. Waggling his head at her he said "I can't live without you, Garcia, so I guess we're gonna have to, ain't we?"

She smiled brightly. "I guess so!"

"I guess so," he teased her back before they started to make love again. The next day they could barely keep their eyes open at work but they didn't care. Later Derek caught some sleep on the plane when the team flew out to Colorado for another case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sunday February 21****st**** 2010**

The team was gone for four days. They got back very late on Sunday night. Derek went home to find Penelope waiting for him. She happened to be taking a bath and reading a book when he walked in.

Standing in the doorway of the bathroom he looked at the beautiful sight before him. Just a week before Derek was in his hotel room about to call Penelope to wish her a Happy Valentine's Day. At that moment he was just glad they hadn't lost their friendship completely when she got a serious boyfriend. He had no clue she was through with Lynch or that she wanted to start something with him. Even if she claimed she just wanted fun that night when they had phone sex she had to have known that it would rev up all their old feelings again. But she didn't think he'd do a damn thing about it. She didn't have faith that way in him then.

Now she had faith enough to promise to spend her life with him. All because he stepped up and told her how much he wanted her to be his wife. Derek smiled as he stared at his fiancee.

It was good to be home.

"Hey, angel," he said to her. "Room in there for one more?"

"Only if you promise to talk dirty to me while you're in here and do dirty things to me at the same time. Otherwise, nope, not a bit of room for you."

He was already stripping off his clothes. "Move your sexy ass forward right now, you hear me?"

"Yes, Sir Derek."

As soon as he was in the tub behind her they shared a steamy kiss. Penelope turned back on the water to warm it up. Derek let out a sigh as he pulled her back against him. "Another long case, sweetheart. And tomorrow we start a new one."

"I know. This last one was rough. Murdering someone in a church is just such bad karma."

"Yeah, well, I don't think the unsub gave a damn about his karma." Derek kissed Penelope throat. "You smell so good. What is in this water?"

"Lavender."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm soaking in lavender water? Are you for real?"

She giggled. "You'll be my sweet smelling lover boy tonight."

"Hmpf."

She giggled some more. "You wanted to get in here so don't complain."

"Hell yeah, I did. I missed you. I missed touching you. Kissing you. I wanted to be in bed with you every night. Thank you for being here tonight when I got home. I could get so used to that."

"Good cause you are so stuck with me."

"Not stuck. Lucky."

"Luckily stuck!"

"Silly girl, shhh," he said as he kissed her again. After they broke apart Derek washed Penelope's hair for her. He also massaged her scalp. They started kissing again. Slow, tender, sultry kisses led to Penelope crawling on his lap and taking his cock deep inside of herself. She rode him at a slow sensual pace as he nibbled, sucked and licked at her tits. The sounds of her moans filled the room.

He had missed that sound too while he was away. Sharing a room with Reid had made phone sex not an option during this case. It had sucked to not be able to get as dirty and wild with her on the phone as he wanted.

In his mind Penelope was already his wife. Their vows would cement their union but his heart had already taken them. Derek had missed his_ wife_ for the four days he was away.

Tonight he thanked God she was here in his home loving him. Just to see her made him smile. To have her soapy, curvy, beautiful body moving as one with his was a freaking miracle come true and he treated it as such.

He couldn't describe how right it felt to come inside of her without the barrier of a condom. It was the kind of trust he hadn't shared with any other woman.

She lay on his chest afterwards. Whispering in his ear she asked "Guess what, my love?"

"Hmmm?"

"I went off the pill."

Jerking his head to the side to look in her eyes he felt stunned. Happiness barreled through him. "Penelope?"

She nodded happily.

He asked "Really, baby girl?"

"Yep! I thought about it and whatever happens will happen for a reason."

"Oh my God, baby girl, I love you_ very, very much_." Derek gave her a teary kiss. He then leaned his head back and closed his eyes. She kept kissing his throat and nibbling his earlobe.

He told her "You make me love life again."

She smiled and licked at his ear. "So I don't have to behave anymore? Cause me being naughty got us here."

He laughed. "You don't know how to behave so its not even an issue we gotta discuss."

"Glad you know me so well, Angel Fish."

"Mmm, lets go to bed,_ mama_."

They shared another kiss before getting out of the tub. Derek dried Penelope off, very slowly and gently, and then he combed her hair before laying a kiss on her shoulder. "Go find some warm pajamas, sweetheart. I'll be in soon."

She headed out of the bathroom. Derek called after her "Hey."

Penelope looked over her shoulder. She had just a towel wrapped around her.

He added "Thank you very much for wanting to start a family with me. We'll figure it all out whenever it happens. Don't worry, okay?"

"Oh, baby, I am not worried in the slightest because I'm sharing this road with you."

He stared after her lovingly as she left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Use Your Words

Chapter Eleven

Sunday February 28th 2010

Derek chuckled when he walked up to the home he was renovating for him and Penelope. Another week had gone by since the night he had come home to find her taking a bath at his place. They slept together every night they could but he had to be out of town Thursday, Friday and some of Saturday that week.

This morning Penelope had said she was having a super secret day and she would text him later about where to meet for dinner. The address ended up being the home they would share after they were married.

He laughed because as soon as he pulled up in the drive and got out of his SUV she was flinging open the door, as if she had been eagerly waiting for him. Penelope wore a very excited and happy smile as she waited for him to make it up to the house.

"Well, hello, Red! Is this the greeting I'm gonna get every time I come home to my wife?"

Derek jogged up the walkaway, up the stairs of the porch and soon he had her in his arms. She brought a hand up to hold the back of his neck and said "No," she purred "this is," and then she gave him a kiss.

Taking him by the hand she said "Mama has a surprise for you."

Leading him up the stairs they ended up in their bedroom. She had that room fully decorated now. Some parts of the house, like the bathroom downstairs and the basement that was being finished to accommodate a home office, were not renovated yet. But the bedrooms were done and so she had started decorating them.

The room had been painted a very mellow green and there was a new bed, bedding, funky art deco style paintings on the walls, a dresser, and on the night stand was a picture of them. "Wow, baby girl, how did you pull this all off alone?"

"I hired some help. Remember you said not to be afraid to spend money." She gave him a very cute, meek look as if to say: _Don't be mad_. But it was playful cause she knew he never would be.

Derek pulled her against his side. "It looks awesome. I'm gonna love coming home to this room and my wife." Looking down at her they shared a tender look.

"Wow, huh? Its all happening so fast. Less than a month ago I was just your best friend."

"Silly girl, you were never just my best friend and you're still my best friend plus," he waggled his head at her "so much more."

Stepping in front of him she started to lift up his t-shirt. He pulled it off. Penelope said "It's the so much more that I'm uber addicted to now. Lets give our new bed a try, Hot Stuff." She undid his belt and yanked it off. "Its eager to be broken in."

"Oh yeah? Its eager or you're eager?"

Taking her hand she rubbed over the front of his jeans, caressing his cock. "Doesn't feel like I'm the only one. Lets see if I can get you even more eager before we even make it to the bed." She sunk to her knees and took him out of his pants, pushing them and his boxers down to reveal his thick, long cock that was already starting to harden.

Penelope licked slow strokes over his cock and around the tip as she also used her hands to caress him. Then she took him into her mouth and started to suck, bobbing her head up and down as she worked his cock till his was moaning and saying "Baby girl, oh, damn, so good, woman, so good."

She let him slip out. He picked her up, making her yelp, gave her a very deep kiss and then lay her on the bed. Pushing up the skirt of her dress he yanked off her panties and buried his face between her thighs. His tongue licking over her sweet heat had her hips bucking off the bed in no time.

"God, Derek, mmmmm, I love when you...do that...just like that...oh, yeah, baby...no wonder I'm gonna marry you...God, this is so good!"

Soon she was pushed into an orgasm. Before she even stopped shaking from her delicious release Derek had thrust inside of her, his mouth near her ear, and said "I love your dirty motor mouth. Fuck, you feel so tight and good. Made for me."

She kissed his throat, held him as tight as she could, and met him thrust for thrust. Still in her dress and wearing her heels she found how they made love half dressed hot as hell. Every stroke of his cock inside her silken wet inner walls felt more right than having sex with any other man could feel. It was a spiritual experience every time Derek made love to her. Two souls joining along with two bodies.

Penelope knew that every time they were together he was praying for them to create a new life and that made it even more romantic and special for her. He wanted to know they would have a family together. He wanted the rest of his life to be with her. He wanted their lovemaking to be a beautiful creation of their future.

Tears welled in her eyes as she felt herself getting close to coming again. "I'm so close, baby. I'm right there. Harder, Derek. Please, baby, harder."

He rose up some and increased his tempo and the force behind his thrusts. Soon they were both screaming out their pleasure and then collapsing in a heap against each other.

Panting he told her "I couldn't love you more, baby girl."

"I love you just as much, handsome," she said, tearfully.

He raised his head and looked in her eyes. "Penelope?"

"I'm just thinking about having your baby. That's all. I'm a girl. Its gets me teary to think we could have just created a new life."

He gave her a sweet kiss. "Mmm, you're giving me everything I gave up on ever getting. Do you know that? You're so brave and strong. You amaze me. Thank you for your faith in me...in us...in this."

"Thank you for wanting this."

He grinned. "You made me want this. I didn't have a thing to do with it. Its not like I looked around and decided: _Oh, hey, time to get married. Why not Garcia? Or maybe the chick who delivers my mail? Or my dog walker. No, Garcia will do. _Baby girl, this is not just me wanting to settle down and you're the closest person around and the easiest to do that with. You know that, right?"

"I know you believe we're destiny."

"I believe God knew I needed you and that's why he blessed me with my solace. You're God given. Its not an accident. But its not just that He set this in motion. Its everything you do everyday that makes me not able to stay away from you. Its you, baby girl. The way you are with me is more than I ever deserved. You give me so much attention. You always check on me and make sure I'm okay. You keep me strong. Keep me laughing. Keep me excited. Turned on. I'd be a damn fool not to marry you."

"I totally agree."

Derek chuckled at the cute way she said that. He rolled over and they started to get out of all their clothes and then get situated under the covers together. He yawned. "Lets take a nap, sweetheart, in our new bed."

"You aren't hungry? I know I promised you dinner but I didn't cook anything. The kitchen isn't really set up yet. How about we order something later? Or pick up some food on the way back to your place. We can't stay here overnight with Clooney at home, no work clothes here for tomorrow and no alarm to even get up on time."

"Yeah, that sounds good. We'll get up and get dinner later. For now sleep, Red." He squeezed her closer to him. "I got you."

"Then I'm safe in the arms of my hubby-to-be."

"Forget the to-be part woman. I'm your husband," he said huskily before closing his eyes.

Penelope smiled and cuddled close to him. She traced patterns on his chest and let herself fantasize about their wedding for a while till she joined Derek in a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

************

****************

Use Your Words

Chapter Twelve

Wednesday March 24, 2010

Ever since the moment that Penelope had agreed to become Derek's wife he had been thinking about how he should actually formally propose to her. In his mind he pictured many different scenarios (going to the beach, getting down on one knee in the park where they walked Clooney and where one day their kids would play, or in front of the fireplace in their new house) but in the end he came up with something completely different.

He knew it would take her by surprise and he just hoped he hadn't really miscalculated what she would want. It wasn't the most romantic way to propose but it felt the most right for them in his heart and mind.

They were in a briefing one afternoon. Hotch had just said "We're wheels up in forty, everyone, so lets get moving."

Everyone stood up and headed for the door.

"Hold on just a minute, guys," Derek said. He got to his feet and walked the few steps across the room to Penelope's side, then he took her hand and gave her a tender look. "I think everyone pretty much has heard by now that me and this gorgeous lady are _very much a hot thing_," his last few words were said in a teasing way as his eyes locked on hers. "You all know she's the absolute light of my life, my sunshine and my heartbeat. That's why..." he took out the ring "it would be my honor and privilege to spend everyday of the rest of my life trying to keep a smile on her pretty face."

Penelope let out a shaky breath. "Oh, Derek," she said, in a loving tone.

"Baby girl, we need to do this right." He dropped to one knee. "I've had a crush on you since the day we met, mama, and I wanna keep that crush going till the day I die. Its so much more than just a crush but that's part of it too. Cause you make me wanna chase after you like a teenager who just discovered girls all over again. You keep it fresh. You keep me on my toes. I wanna tell you in front of our closest friends that I will always be the man you can trust, Penelope. So do you trust me to be your man? Will you marry me?"

She answered "Only a fool would say no to a chocolate God and my mama didn't raise no fool! Yes, I would love to marry you, Hot Stuff! Just remember that once you are mine you are mine for every breath you take from now on and I will never let my man get away!"

He slipped the ring on her finger, kissed her hand, stood up and scooped her off her feet, giving her a kiss as he did so. The team all clapped and cheered- except Hotch, who crossed his arms over his chest and just had a very small smile on his lips and the very slightest trace of tears in his eyes. It was good to see them both so happy and in love. He felt they deserved it after having gone through so much in their lives.

He wanted nothing more than for everyone in that room to know the same level of happiness and joy too but he knew how rare it was to find. It was a miracle that Derek and Penelope had found each other, kept the spark going six years and finally allowed it to turn into a fire that could burn for years to come.

Maybe they would make it. He prayed they did. Life was easier with someone to lean on like they always leaned on each other. And when that someone loved you unconditionally, made a home with you, and gave you children it didn't get any better than that. It was rare indeed. He couldn't be happier that his friends had found it in each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

Many days after work they stumbled into Derek's home kissing. On this particular day as they were kissing and tearing each other's clothes off Penelope said, against his lips, "Oh my God, I love my ring, baby."

He slammed the door closed, told Clooney to lay down, and then started kissing her again. "That's good, mama."

While Derek was kissing her neck Penelope raised her hand to look at the ring again. "Its so pretty! You have such uber good taste, my love."

He took her hand, laid it against the door next to her head, and then kissed her palm. His lips moved around her wrist and down her arm before going to her neck once again. His fingers intertwined with hers on the hand that was raised.

She promised "I will never take this ring off...well maybe to shower and that's it! Otherwise it does not leave my finger! You can do all the dishes, Hot Stuff."

Chuckling he moved in for another kiss "Motor mouth, are you trying to tell me something right now?"

"That I love this ring very much?"

"That you're not in the mood, huh? Cause you're sure distracted."

She gave him her sexiest look and purred, as her hand cupped the back of his neck, "Oh, don't be fooled. I'm just multi-tasking."

Sternly he said "Focus."

"Yes, Sir Derek. Its just that this ring is the most beautiful thing I've ever owned and it almost feels like a dream to have it on my finger. Every time I look at it I just wanna cheer with happiness because its so uber awesome that we are engage-"

"Hush!" He gave her a tongue tangling kiss. Leaning his forehead against hers he said "Being engaged is just technical. I told you that already, woman." He took the hand that was raised and brought it down to press against his heart. "In here...what are you already?"

She cooed "Your wife."

"That's right, baby girl! Now, wife, you get a choice: dinner and then bed or bed and then dinner?"

"Hmmmm."

Derek grinned. "Garcia, is it really that tough to decide?" he teased.

"Hmmmm. I did skip lunch today."

He laughed. "Okay, fine, I'll feed you first. You know me: _I can wait._ But, I warn you, when I wait I just get that much more ready for showing my wife how much I love her. So I hope you've got lots of energy stored up because you just talked yourself into quite the _long _night." Derek turned to Clooney and said "Come on, boy, lets go out and leave mama here to think about how hungry she is."

Penelope smiled brightly and jumped on Derek's back. She kissed his cheek. "Hot Stuff, I told you before not to get me turned on and walk away. Do you wanna be spanked?"

She got off him. He turned around and pulled her close, wearing a big smile.

"Silly girl, you can spank me anytime you want."

She laughed. "Its not punishment if you like it!" They kissed again before she said "Take your doggie-"

"Our doggie."

"Take our doggie out and then you, sexy super fox hubby, meet me upstairs. Dinner can wait. You never should have to again."

He couldn't stop grinning as he walked to the back of the house to let Clooney into the backyard.

****************************


	13. Chapter 13

**Use Your Words**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Friday May 21, 2010**

"Hard head," Derek said, lovingly, into his phone "you wouldn't have to keep calling me over and over tonight if you didn't believe in silly superstitions."

"Shhh, do not tempt fate," she said in a serious tone.

He laughed. "Baby, come on, you don't really think that if we sleep together the night before the wedding its gonna doom our marriage, do ya? Girl, I know you don't seriously buy into that bunk."

"What you call bunk I call the laws of the universe. Think of it this way. How do things become folklore? Its passed down for generation after generation. There must be some truth to it. Why would we wanna risk the bad juju? Its like breaking a mirror and getting seven years bad luck or opening an umbrella inside the house. Its just not something you do if you can at all avoid it. I'm not starting us off on the wrong foot."

"Penelope," he said, in an indulgent tone.

"Believe what you want but we can not lay eyes on each other again until I meet you in front of the preacher tomorrow afternoon."

"I still can't get the look of that photographer's face out of my mind when he suggested we take photos before the ceremony and you told him we were gonna keep looking for someone else to work with who was more in line with our personal beliefs. I still don't think to this day he has a clue what he said wrong."

"That man was insane. There is no way we could have ever used him."

Derek laughed. "People take pictures before the ceremony all the time, sweetheart!"

"_People_. Not us."

"Okay, have it your way, but that means no hunk of burning love to snuggle up to tonight. How is that working for you, mama?"

"Its unmitigated torture. I feel like I'm at Abu Ghraib."

"Okay, be a little more dramatic, why don't you?" He laughed.

"I _miss_ you," she whined. Penelope was staying at a fancy hotel in a suite with Emily.

JJ, Will and Henry had their own suite at the same hotel. As did Hotch, Jessica, her boyfriend and Jack. Reid, who Derek had actually talked into bringing a former girlfriend as his date, had a two bedroom suite he was sharing with his guest. Rossi had rented the Presidential suite for himself.

Some of Penelope's aunts, uncles and cousins had rooms at the hotel too. Along with out-of-town relatives of Derek's.

"Baby girl, I miss you too. But tomorrow is our big day. You need to get some shut eye. Not stay on the phone with me all night."

"I'm so wet right now. I need you so much. My whole body is on fire for you. I keep rubbing my legs together to try and ease the ache but its not enough. I need your fingers on me, opening me up, inside of me, taking away the ache. I'm touching myself but it doesn't feel as good as if you were touching me. Even when I close my eyes and imagine its you it doesn't help anymore. I need the real thing. It would feel so good if it was your fingers rubbing my clit right now instead of mine. Oh, Derek, touch me there. Just like that. God, baby, you feel so good. You know just what I like. You touching me is just what I wanted for six years. I never wanna go without you touching me again. I need your touch all over my body. I need your lips all over me too. Kiss me, Derek. Find that spot that makes me just about come from your mouth on my neck. That special spot that only you ever found. That's the spot that marks me as yours. Kiss me there now. Then kiss down my body. Own me with your lips. Lick all around my nipples. They're so tight right now, baby. So hot and heavy. Aching for your lips on them. God, Derek, I need your lips on my tits right now. Suck me, baby. Suck harder and harder. It can never be hard enough. I love when you're rough. Bite me, Derek. Spank my ass. Yes, baby, I like it when you take charge. Flip me over and take me from behind. Deeper, baby. Harder." For several minutes she kept going on and on, her voice getting more and more lustful and breathy with every passing second "Oh, God, Derek it feels so good to have you inside of me. So right. I want this feeling to last forever. I've always wanted you. Always loved you. Always needed your big, thick cock fucking me over and over and over until I can't even move. That's all I ever wanted and tomorrow you become mine in every way so I'll always have your cock right where it belongs...inside of me...fuck, that feels so good! OH GOD! Please don't stop! Does that feel good, baby? Does fucking your wife feel good? Fuck me harder! Don't stop till I come. Tell me how good that feels, Derek. Tell me how good your cock feels in my tight, wet heat that was made just for you."

"You feel so good, baby. So damn good. You always feel good. I can't get enough of you, Penelope. I'll never get enough. Its me and you till the end, baby girl. Come on, baby, let go. Come for me. Scream for your husband."

"OH, DEREK! OHHHH!" Her heard the sounds of her moans and breathless sighs as she came and a moment later he did too, whispering her nickname, "Baby girl."

"I love you so uber much. I want you here with me right now. Superstitions suck!"

"Hey, silly girl, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Oh, handsome."

"Forever. You can bet on that."

"I'll see you at the alter tomorrow."

"What? You're not gonna talk to me till dawn?" he teased.

"Mama needs her beauty rest. I'm marrying a super fox in the morning, haven't you heard?"

He laughed. "No, I'm marrying a super fox."

"Sweet talker."

"Only for you, sweet lady."

"Only for your wife," she cooed.

"That's right," he said, a very proud tone in his voice.

"Good night, my nubian prince."

"Good night, my gorgeous goddess."

There was a long silence as they both waited for the other to hang up.

He said "I love you, Penelope Morgan."

"You know when I called you on Valentine's Day I was drunk and just wanted to get off."

Derek roared with laughter. "Well, you got more than you bargained for then!"

"Sure did. I got everything I stopped believing I could ever have. Just when I had dyed my hair red and was ready to go and have as much uber, kinky, nasty fun as I could with whoever looked good...you came along and made me an old married lady."

"Damn straight I did."

She chuckled and then said, with a sweet tone in her voice, "And tomorrow we become official."

"Hey, you know I don't need a piece of paper, a preacher or anything like that to feel like we're married. That happened the second I called you Penelope Morgan and you agreed you wanted that. Right then you were my wife and tomorrow just makes it so you get to feel like a princess for a day."

"You always make me feel like a princess. You didn't have to spend over ten thousand dollars for a wedding to do that."

"Hush, hush, hush. We didn't do everything right since we met. But this...tomorrow...we're doing right," his voice was firm but filled with love.

There was no doubt that they had something special since the day they met and would have something special till the day they died. Hot phone sex was just part of the amazing love that Penelope and Derek Morgan shared during their marriage. Another part was having two daughters and son. Babies made in love that their parents dreamt about from long before either would even admit to having more than just a flirty friendship between them.

_(You got my attention from hello._

_We had this connection that wouldn't let go._

_There was something sexy about your voice._

_Anything you say makes a beautiful noise..._

_-x-x-_

_Every time you call me, I won't lie,_

_I still get the goose bumps I felt the first time_

_I saw you walk into a room._

_Girl, you had me hooked on the beautiful view..._

_-x-x-x-_

_And, baby, you know just how to blow my mind._

_After everything we've been through _

_it still feels right_

_and I know that I can't quite picture living my life without you..._

_-x-x-_

_We got that you hang up_

_no, you hang up_

_kind of love._

_-x-x-_

_We got that you hang up_

_no, you hang up_

_kind of love.) (No, You Hang Up by Shayne Ward)_

**THE END**

Thanks for reading another one of my stories. I do love writing and enjoy reading all your reviews. So even if I don't personally respond to every one know that they do make me smile.

Sara


End file.
